Serie Drabble & One Shot:D Gray Man Rare Pair Week
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Estos inusuales dúos traerán una gama de alocadas ideas en sucesos inesperados... Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Akumas Combinados " de la Weekly M-Stormy Night Rain92. #dgmrarepair2k17
1. Dia 1: Purple

**Serie Drabble & One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man Rare Pair Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Lavi / Wisely — College AU**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estos inusuales dúos traerán una gama de alocadas ideas en sucesos inesperados...** **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Akumas Combinados " de la Weekly M-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **#dgmrarepair2k17**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3 o a tumbrl**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **1**

 **Día 1:**

 **"Purple"**

«Ser un Bookman, apestaba » pensó al ver como las chicas lo miraban como si apestara y es que eso era verdad.

Porque el simple hecho de ser un nerd, con un atractivo rostro provocaba al resto una molestias y mas cuando tu familia era parte de los fundadores de la Academia.

«Y no es que le molestara, eso no» después que sus padres murieran el vivía bajo la mirada atenta de su abuelo y por casualidad tenía tratos con los dueños junto a otras familias, lo hacían un buen partido...excepto para los mismos chicos de esa clase.

Ellos veían a un chico rebelde, pelirrojo con un parche sobre el rostro que provocaba curiosidad —En ambos sexos —que luego de mencionar su apellido, desaparecía como una ventisca.

Sonrió al ver a una chica de cabello purpura o eso parecía, pero para lo poco que importaba sabiendo que Road Kamelot era tan inusual y tan diferente de otros, después de todo ella era una chica interesante e incluso mas abierta—mentalmente—para entablar amistades con otras personas.

Era un buen tiempo, después de todo pasaría una tarde interesante.

 **~ *[]* ~**

Wisely Kamelot recién entraba a la academia, después de tantos años y no es que no fuese bueno en los estudios —Con un IQ superior como no—sino que su padre Sheryl había obligado al chico de aproximadamente 17 años a obtener un certificado.

«¡Como sino existieran las universidades virtuales » pensó, con una mueca mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello rubio con sus inusuales ojos dorados y su piel blanca, junto al apellido del poderoso embajador Kamelot era una molestia ambulante para interesados.

Observó a su hermana mascar un chicle, Road era atractiva y no es que fuese una chica inocente menos con la compañía de Lulu "Lust" Bella como era una de las mujeres más lujuriosas —prima de ambos —aun cuando él era adoptado, Road y Lulubell habían ayudado a Wisely a entrar a la academia.

— **¡Oye Bookman! ¡Por aquí!** —grito ella, su uniforme purpura con rojo y negro era algo que incomodaba a Wisely cuando se trataba de amistades.

Vio como ante ellos aparecía un chico pelirrojo, su sonrisa fácil y una mirada esmeralda, su porte era elegante para vestir como un pirata o eso le pareció a Wisely.

— **Lavi, te presentó a "Mi hermano"** —dijo Road resaltando entre comillas su condición y eso le pareció tonto, por eso volteo los ojos en blanco— **Wisely, este es el Bookman y no es broma su reputación.**

Él pelirrojo se echo a reír, colocó su pierna sobre la silla y extendió su mano, este la estrecho con fuerza mirando directamente a los ojos.

— **Un gusto, Bookman** —dijo, pero no hubiera esperado que este tipo tras su mirada esmeralda ocultara con ello secretos y una excelente amistad, a pesar de lo siniestro que podía parecer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí esta mi aporte a la Rare Pair Week este solo es el comienzo de esta inusual semana, por cierto advierto: ¡Que no habrá Yaoi!**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **Good Time~Britt Nicole**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha: 30-10-2017**


	2. Dia 1: Royalty

**Serie Drabble & One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man Rare Pair Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Lavi / Wisely — College AU**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estos inusuales dúos traerán una gama de alocadas ideas en sucesos inesperados... Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Akumas Combinados " de la Weekly M-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **#dgmrarepair2k17**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3 o a tumbrl**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **2**

 **Día 1:**

 **"Royalty"**

«Ser un Bookman, apestaba » pensó al ver como las chicas lo miraban como si apestara y es que eso era verdad.

Porque el simple hecho de ser un nerd, con un atractivo rostro provocaba al resto una molestias y mas cuando tu familia era parte de los fundadores de la Academia.

«Y no es que le molestara, eso no» después que sus padres murieran el vivía bajo la mirada atenta de su abuelo y por casualidad tenía tratos con los dueños junto a otras familias, lo hacían un buen partido...excepto para los mismos chicos de esa clase.

Ellos veían a un chico rebelde, pelirrojo con un parche sobre el rostro que provocaba curiosidad —En ambos sexos —que luego de mencionar su apellido, desaparecía como una ventisca.

Sonrió al ver a una chica de cabello purpura o eso parecía, pero para lo poco que importaba sabiendo que Road Kamelot era tan inusual y tan diferente de otros, después de todo ella era una chica interesante e incluso mas abierta—mentalmente—para entablar amistades con otras personas.

Era un buen tiempo, después de todo pasaría una tarde interesante.

 **~ *[]* ~**

Wisely Kamelot recién entraba a la academia, después de tantos años y no es que no fuese bueno en los estudios —Con un IQ superior como no—sino que su padre Sheryl había obligado al chico de aproximadamente 17 años a obtener un certificado.

«¡Como sino existieran las universidades virtuales » pensó, con una mueca mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello rubio con sus inusuales ojos dorados y su piel blanca, junto al apellido del poderoso embajador Kamelot era una molestia ambulante para interesados.

Observó a su hermana mascar un chicle, Road era atractiva y no es que fuese una chica inocente menos con la compañía de Lulu "Lust" Bella como era una de las mujeres más lujuriosas —prima de ambos —aun cuando él era adoptado, Road y Lulubell habían ayudado a Wisely a entrar a la academia.

— **¡Oye Bookman! ¡Por aquí!** —grito ella, su uniforme purpura con rojo y negro era algo que incomodaba a Wisely cuando se trataba de amistades.

Vio como ante ellos aparecía un chico pelirrojo, su sonrisa fácil y una mirada esmeralda, su porte era elegante para vestir como un pirata o eso le pareció a Wisely.

— **Lavi, te presentó a "Mi hermano"** —dijo Road resaltando entre comillas su condición y eso le pareció tonto, por eso volteo los ojos en blanco— **Wisely, este es el Bookman y no es broma su reputación.**

Él pelirrojo se echo a reír, colocó su pierna sobre la silla y extendió su mano, este la estrecho con fuerza mirando directamente a los ojos.

— **Un gusto, Bookman** —dijo, pero no hubiera esperado que este tipo tras su mirada esmeralda ocultara con ello secretos y una excelente amistad, a pesar de lo siniestro que podía parecer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí esta mi aporte a la Rare Pair Week este solo es el comienzo de esta inusual semana, por cierto advierto: ¡Que no habrá Yaoi!**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha: 30-10-2017**


End file.
